


The Splinter

by liquorish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Poetry, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquorish/pseuds/liquorish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angry, angry poem inspired by a sad, sad, beautiful, story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Splinter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [John Knows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/937437) by [Bazzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazzle/pseuds/Bazzle). 



The Splinter

You sick fuck,  
to put your pincer-like silver  
attention on us, on him, anywhere.

(One tight jerk  
and then the blood will rise,  
one swollen red blob,

dark like happiness,  
dark like our intentions, in your open eyes.)  
One sliver shed, disposed of quick, morning light gray as the grayest   
moral grounds; no innocence lost under one motel sign's cheap neon umbrella.

No questions left, apologies unmeant, no reminder. What could   
one little scratch,  
road-open vein a promise,  
mean? (so many scars)


End file.
